


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(40)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [40]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(40)（文：十甫）

会议室鱼贯走进四、五人，然后一字排开地站着。

只见左首起的是电视上常见到的政治强人──山泉健一、有一面之缘的高头警司、两个一老一少的陌生人，虽说不认识，但看他们的长相非常相似，似乎是两父子，细看之下，还有一点眼熟。还有一人，站在最右边，就是刚才将他们从密室带到会议室的人。

“你们不请自来是不礼貌的行为，山泉老弟，你怎么会犯这种错误呢？”Jamaes Anderson虽然是对山泉健一发话，然而眼神却一一扫过那排成一列之人，最后将目光落在站在最右边的那个人身上。锐利的眼光，刺得那个人不敢抬头。

樱木与流川竟不约而同地悄悄向Jamaes Anderson靠拢，顿时形成与来者对峙的局面。

山泉健一见状，抚鬚哂笑，“老10呀，你何必这么严肃，角野也是为了你的安全，才自作主张通知我们的，你不是不知道你向来都是一意孤行，自以为是的吗？这两个人可是极度厉害与危险的人物，高头费尽心思才将他们手到擒来，若你被他们要胁或者受到他们的伤害，我怎么向组织交代呀？你们说是不是？”最后一句话，是对身边的同伴发问的。

随即，就得到他们的附和。

“以我的观察，这两个人根本不是你所说的那么一回事。比如你说，这个樱木是未来人，这真是天大的玩笑！”Jamaes Anderson突然怒斥山泉健一。

“我早就料到你会如此耍赖的，呵呵～带上来！”山泉健一收起了虚假的笑容，提高声量喝道。

即时，有两个人被带进会议室中。

只见这一男一女双手被反绑在身后，脚步蹒跚地走着。

樱木与流川飞快地对望一眼，「相田弥生……」

Jamaes Anderson冷眼看着山泉健一，“怎么对人用起私刑来着，你难道忘了SAVU.2U的宣言吗？”

山泉健一假装吃惊，说，“他们受伤了吗？我可不知道哩。喂，老仙道，以你的医生经验，这相田姐弟是否受伤了？”

被称为“老仙道”的人笑了一下，“我老眼昏花了，还是由年轻人去诊断去吧！昭，去看看他们是否受伤了。”

“是，爸爸。”站在“老仙道”身边的，果然是他的儿子，只见他应了一声后就趋向相田姐弟。樱木与流川再次对望一眼，心下顿时明了，他们既然都姓“仙道”，那么跟仙道彰应该有密切关系吧，难怪刚才乍看之下怪眼熟的。

不一会儿，就听到在验伤的仙道昭说话了，“真是惭愧，小辈医术尚浅，眼光忒地不准，还望山泉伯父的老道经验诊断一下吧。”

话虽说得谦卑，然而却大有推搪之意，山泉健一岂会听不出来？

于是，他微微一笑，“你老父都说自己老了，伯父跟他差不多年纪，岂有能力判断，呵呵～你就不妨将你的诊断说出来吧！”

流川见他们装模作样的，不禁厌烦，皱起了眉头。随即听到山泉健一暗讽的话，突然，他灵光一闪，有了一条妙策。「白痴，待会儿我一发话，你就立刻捉住Jamaes Anderson以他做要胁……」然而，他的“话”被一声惨呼打断了……

“好了好了，别叫了，我只是替你将脱臼的脚踝装回原位，一下子就好！”只见仙道昭握住相田弥生的足踝似乎在替她医治脚伤。

“住手！放开我姐姐！”相田弥生的弟弟相田彦一怒喝道。

“小子，你紧张什么？你姐姐痛一会儿就好……你就稍安勿躁嘛，很快就轮到你了！”仙道昭笑着说。凄厉的惨叫又再从相田弥生的口中发出。

“仙道昭！告诉你！无论你怎么折磨我们，我都不会说！你死心吧！”相田彦一别过脸不忍看姐姐的惨状，“姐，对不起，我答应过铃奈不说的！”

“真是痴心的小子！可惜你的心上人已死，不过即使不死你也不可能得到她，她可是我老二的未婚妻唷！不过，你真的忍心为了一个对死人的承诺而牺牲你姐姐吗？”

“铃奈是被你们害死的！”相田彦一咬牙切齿地说道。

相田弥生再发出惨叫。

“住手！你们在干什么？带他们两人来有什么用意，不是真的要在我面前处于私刑吧！”Jamaes Anderson厉声说道。

“老10唷～你这么一把年纪了，怎么火气还是那么大呀？你不是不相信那个樱木花道是未来人的吗？我就给你找来证人。这个相田彦一手上有证据证明，樱木花道就是未来人……彦一，你就老实相告吧！免得老10老是怀疑我意图不轨……”山泉健一瞪着Jamaes Anderson说道。

Jamaes Anderson的脸上微微抽搐一下。

“你在说什么话？我怎么怀疑你意图不轨了……山泉老弟……你不是不知道我向来处事严谨惯了……这樱木花道是不是未来人应该都没什么关系吧。不过，我倒觉得他们两个是人才，何不将他们吸纳进组织？……不如就交由你负责引荐吧！我累了，想离开，老弟，你就带领一下吧。”

“等一下，老10，我向来喜欢今日事今日毕，你就再忍耐一会儿吧！很快就会有答案了！”山泉健一笑着说，然后向高头使了使眼色。

高头会意，点了点头说，“其实，最清楚樱木花道是不是未来人的，就只有一个，就是──流．川．枫……”

“流川枫”三个字一出口，十几只眼睛齐聚在流川的身上。

流川见众人的眼光全集中在自己身上，一点也不畏惧，并冷漠地横扫了他们一眼。

“流川枫，你是否对高砂说过，你愿意为我们提供关于樱木花道的一切资料。”高头问道。

“没错！”流川冷冷地道。

“那么，我问你，樱木花道是不是未来人？”

“是！”流川毫不犹豫地答道。

没想到流川答得如此爽快，山泉一众人愣了一下，随即哈哈大笑。

“那他回来有什么目的？你最好说大声一点，我们的老10耳朵近来有一点不灵光，我怕他听不清楚。”山泉健一笑着说道。

流川看了他一眼，说，“他回来的目的是……”

突然，樱木毫无警示地扑向山泉健一，行动之迅速，让人根木不相信自己的眼睛。然而，山泉健一却在千钧一发躲开了，樱木转而一把捉住站在山泉健一身边的高头。

他用臂弯紧箍着高头的颈，快速地将高头拖回流川与Jamaes Anderson的身边。

骤然生变，除了山泉健一外，其他人一时都转不神来。

流川向樱木投去嘉许之色。

本来，流川是想樱木以Jamaes Anderson作为要胁，一来让他们投鼠忌器，二来也可以迫使Jamaes Anderson交出资料库。岂知，流川听山泉健一与Jamaes Anderson的对话，得知山泉健一一众其实对Jamaes Anderson已生异心，Jamaes Anderson也似乎早对山泉健一起疑心了……再加上对方一众似乎看山泉健一行事，于是，便改变主意，要樱木先擒住山泉健一，然后以此威胁对方一众，那样就不必怕他们人多坏事了。此外，此举也许可以让Jamaes Anderson甘心交出资料库，让白痴完成任务……

虽然，最后还是让山泉健一躲过了，但这一招声东击西擒住高头也算不枉功夫了。反正这两个人狼狈为奸，共同进退，捉住他也能威胁山泉健一。

流川在心中边盘算胜算，边监视着山泉健一的行动。果然，不出他所料，山泉健一亮出了一把手枪，「白痴，快！快用高头挡在身前，紧靠着Jamaes Anderson。」

“把高头放了。”山泉健一用枪指着樱木道。

“听”流川的指示，樱木已躲在高头身后，以他做肉盾。“为了你伙伴的安全，你还是把枪收起来吧。”说着，樱木已在高头身上摸出一把短枪，指着高头的太阳穴。

“你们这是干什么？大家都是站在同一条线上的，干嘛闹内哄，快把枪收起来！”Jamaes Anderson不悦地吩咐道。

“啧啧啧！老10，省省你的命令语气……你怎么到这时候还不明白，这里到底是谁说了算！真不知该说你真糊涂还是装糊涂……”山泉健一摇摇头，“不瞒你说，我早就厌倦了当你的哈巴狗了，若不是看你还有几分用处上，我真想第一个毙了你！”

“你敢？”Jamaes Anderson不知不觉提高了声调。

“我不敢？我连放毒杀日本人都敢，更何况你这个肮脏的杂种！”山泉健一奸笑着说。

“放毒？几时的事？”Jamaes Anderson显得有点激动。

“四天后，花笠祭举办时。”流川冷静地答道。

山泉健一对流川投去欣赏之色。

“花笠祭？你竟打算在花笠祭举办时放毒！那将杀害多少人！你没人性！”Jamaes Anderson指着山泉健一骂道。

“哈哈～你竟敢跟我说人性！谁比你更有人性呀？只要你一个决议，数百万条人命就在瞬间消失……哈哈！你竟跟我说人性！你真的以为SAVE.2U干的是救世主的事？你甭天真了……”

Jamaes Anderson气得说不出话，身体更颤抖起来。

“快放了高头！”山泉健一命令道。

“山泉老头，你以为我们放了高头还能安全离开吗？你当我们真是白痴唷！”樱木讽刺道。

“唷～瞧！我真是糊涂了……看来，你是不愿意放人了？这样吧，为了不浪费大家的时间，我就来个速战速决……”话还没说完，山泉健一就将枪指向流川，并开了枪……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月10日16:55:01在“N2”发表


End file.
